Here For You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Starfire shows Tim that he has friends who are there for him. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics.**

* * *

 **Here For You**

Starfire and Nightwing noticed that Tim was having a very hard time filling Robin's shoes. Now that Dick and the other titans were older, it was his turn to be Robin. But he was always serious. He would never smile, even when he was with his other team members.

"I want to cheer him up." Starfire whispered.

"I wouldn't bother him; he's very frustrated." A teen titan whispered.

"I'm not going to bother him, I just want him to cheer up." Starfire smiled. She then flew out the window to find Tim.

 _At Wayne Manor…_

"Dick, is he there?" Starfire asked over her phone.

"Yes. He's in the gym. Why what's up?"

"I'm here to…brighten up his day." She giggled.

"Oh no! He's not gonna like that! I know what you're gonna do!" Dick laughed.

"Just calm down. I've got this." Starfire laughed. She then flew into the window and into the gym. Bruce had seen her before so he just gave her a small smirk and let her fly inside. After a few minutes, she saw Tim lifting weights in the gym.

"Hello, Tim!" She smiled, levitating in front of him.

"Hey. How are you?" He smiled, still trying to stretch.

"Alright, I guess. Just wanted to know if you were going to have dinner with us later." Starfire smiled.

"Sorry, no. I gotta practice."

"Tim. You practice for hours every day. Why not come and relax with us?"

"Sorry. I don't have time for that. I need to stay focused." He said softly.

"Now, listen. We need you to come and relax. You've been working too hard!" She said as she dove down to grab him!

"HEY! What's the big idea?!" He said angrily as she barely missed him.

"I am going to get you to relax whether you like it or not!" She laughed as she dove again. She then grabbed him around his waist and the two went rolling on the ground!

"LET ME GO!"

"Calm down, Tim." She said as she used her strength to pin his arms above his head and tickle his waist. Tim's eyes widened in shock and he tried to wiggle out.

"L-LET ME GO, STARFIRE! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"I think it would serve you well to listen to me and relax," she giggled, now tickling him more under his arms.

"I said let go!" He said angrily. Starfire narrowed her eyes and kept him pinned and sat more on his hips.

"Now you calm down. I am only here to cheer you up. You've been working too hard and I'm not letting you up til you agree to relax."

"NO! Now this is ridiculous! Let me go!" He then noticed the hurt in her face. She gently turned away but felt him gently bounce under her. "Hey…Star…c'mon. I didn't mean to make ya upset ok. I'm just tired."

Starfire didn't look at him.

"Hey c'mon, look at me Star," He smiled a small smile and began bouncing his hips under her trying to get her attention. She grinned to herself and cocked a curious brow. She turned to look at him and noticed he had some scars on his face from the battle. She then leaned down and began planting fun and playful kisses on his face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAR! STOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHHOOP!"

"Feeling better?" She cooed sweetly.

"YEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES C'MON, STAR! LET ME GO!" He laughed out. She grinned and let him go, but he ended up jumping on her and tickling her sides.

"TIM! NO! HEY!" She laughed out. She began pounding on the ground and trying not to buck him off.

"TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHM LET GO!"

At that moment, Nightwing and Bruce walked in and saw the cute scene. Tim saw them and stopped in surprise.

"I…I uh…,"

"Well don't stop, Tim; we were just having fun!" Starfire laughed as she reached a hand back and tickled his foot, making him laugh.

"Yeah, he needs to loosen up." Nightwing laughed.

"I agree." Bruce smiled.

"And after this, he's going to come and have dinner with us!" Starfire laughed as she pinned him down again.

"Alright I will come! After some payback!" Tim smiled deviously as he began tickling her on her stomach, making her squeal in laughter. It was great to have friends that cared about him!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
